The Way We Were
by vouge09
Summary: Chlois . Chloe gets her memory wiped and Becomes Lois. After seaching for her for 10 years he finds her and must help her get her memory back.
1. Chapter 1

The way we were ...

Rating : Everyone

Authors Notes: In this the real Lois lane never existed. This is a Chlois piece.

He walked through the revolving doors across the marble floor and pressed the up button to the elevator. It was however ironic that he was using an elevator. He rode to the top until the bell rung and light up 15 for the 15th floor. As he proceeded into the office he couldn't help but notice her. ' No it. It couldn't be ' he thought to himself. The symphony of phones ringing, people talking , copy machines at work , faxes coming in even was not enough to break him of his spell. He stood motionless flashing back to a time he thought he had put behind him .

_" Miss. Sullivan I would like you too meet another student here at Smallville middle school . Chloe this is Clark Kent. Clark this is Chloe Sullivan she is new this year to the school and Smallville . Chloe Mr. Kent will show you around the school and then take you to your classes . Welcome!" The secretary had spoke. He could still hear that voice . The voice of her as she turned around to him and said _

" _So you know where I can get a cappuccino and an issue of the daily planet or I am going to have teleport to metropolis for that?"_

_He could remember every flawless detail of that sweet face. So innocent but so fearful. That is what Chloe Sullivan **WAS**. Beautiful and Interesting with every moment you spent with her._

" _Uh well there's the beanery on main and I think they sell copies of the planet there. Not sure though. "_

" _Oh alright." She smiled . To this day he was sure she was thinking other things about him than coffee and newspapers when she looked at him. He had his suspicion that she was looking at his red and black plaid shirt and thinking about him working on the farm. _

" _So do you live on a farm?" She then asked. _

" _Yeah , you could come over later , you know if you really want t..." But before he could finish she exclaimed " I would love too. " _

_He went on to think about that day , from her first experience in seeing a real cow , to that moment in his loft. _

" _So your telling me you have never seen a real cow before?" He asked breaking the silence_

" _So your telling me you have never rode in a cab by yourself before?" She rebutted. _

_He felt her push closer to him her thigh against his. She leaned over and looked into his green eyes. He looked into hers. She craned her neck closer to his mouth and he did the same. She then kissed him and said " I wanted to get that over with so we could just be friends ." _

**Kent. Kent. KENT!**

" Wha? Oh uh , gee I must have been uh..." Clark replied nervously pushing his glasses up his nose and stuttering.

" Clark , it's been forever I know but I want you to meet your partner so you two can get started. " He said pulling Clark into his office.

" Thank you so much for this job opportunity Mr. White. "

" No problem Kent , I owe you anyways . Clark Meet your partner Lois , Lois meet your partner Clark. "

He looked at her and his head felt like a whirlwind of memories . It couldn't be. There was no way , with all his gifts he had been looking for her for over ten years. It couldn't be. But it all made so much sense. He being a reporter , the eyes , living in Metropolis. Although she seemed more slender and her hair was brown , he could never mistake those eyes they had to be , it had to be her. Chloe Sullivan.

" Clark , Nice to meet you, look I know we are working together so lets get a few things straight , first call me Lois, second my name always comes first on the byline, and third never try to tell me not to do something when it comes to reporting cause I will get the story no matter what it takes , got it? Great , you can have the desk over there near Jimmy. "

" What? uh , ok then , Hey uh Lois?"

" Yeah?"

" You look really familiar have we met? "

" No not that I know of. " She said checking him from top to bottom. " I'm sure I would remember you . "

" Oh well uh ok. "

" Hi , I'm Clark." He said reaching over to shake hands with Jimmy across the desk .

" Hey Jimmy , Jimmy Olsen. You know I feel bad for you really. "

" Whys that ?"

" You got stuck with Lois. Her last 3 partners quit within the same month cause Perry gave them the choice of putting up with her or quitting . People are already taking bets on how long your going to last . "

" Is that right? Well Golly I think I can handle her."

" Riigghhhtt. Well then , Welcome and Good Luck . "

" Gee thanks . " He said while setting his briefcase down on the desk.

" Kent Lets go , there's just been a robbery at a local Jewelers we have to go before others get there. Come on!" Lois yelled.

" Right well , uh , coming. He said running after her but taking a moment to use his x-ray vision on Lois. No he wasn't being perverted but he had to be sure , He x-rayed her back side to check for a Birthmark . On her Cheek. No not her front Cheek. " Oh my Gosh ." He mumbled to himself as he ran in a dorky fashion towards her.

When they got to the Jewlers ,They saw all the armed men standing around with guns pointed twords everyone in the crowd and the police. " Lois , I ..uh I will be right back I am going to go around back .

" Clark...No...!" She yelled as he ran off. She began to go after him but then was distracted by a man . A man flying. She began to feel light and Woozy. Everything was getting dark.

**Chandlers Field Windmill. **

" _I know you have to feel stupid but come on trying one more time is not going to kill you. Literally. Lets go. "_

" _Chloe I have been trying for two hours . Its 2 a.m. and it looks like its going to rain . Please don't make me do it again. " Only Chloe could keep a super powered alien wrapped around her finger. He could have left a long time ago but something she kept saying kept keeping him. _

" _Fine Clark if you don't want to handle this whole flying thing and start floating randomly like a ballon fine then . We can go . If you want to learn to control this then man up and practice. Now put your arms to the side again and relax. Relax like we have been practicing and lift those arms and breathe. Feel the weightlessness. " _

'"_Chloe am I doing it?"_

" _No...keep trying." She lied. He was and she wanted him to get a hold of it so as he was floating she walked over and nudged him over the side of the deck._

" _Open your eyes Clark. " _

" _Why I'm not doing anything?"_

" _Are you sure?"_

_He opened his eyes and looked around him , he lost control and began falling , Chloe stood laughing. He looked like a Cartoon Falling off a Cliff. _

_He Floated back up to see her on the deck laughing hysterically. _

" _Ha Ha Ha . now can we go , now that you've had your fun?"_

" _Eh I guess. Come on. " She said Climbing down the windmill. As she was Climbing . Clark picked her up and started flying . _

" _Clark Come on I have to drive my car I can't just leave it here. "_

" _Chloe I'll fly it back later. "_

" _Right cause no one will notice a man flying in the sky with a car in his hands. " _

" _Not in Smallville. Its 2 a.m. and everyone goes to sleep at like 9 . Its fine Chloe just let me take you for a ride ok?"_

" _Alright." She said gripping her fingers around his neck looking into eyes. _

" Uh Lois , Loooiiss, Wake up lo. "

" Hu?" She replied blinking open . Looking into his eyes.

" Are you alright ?" He asked,

" What uh yeah . I just got a little woozy for some reason. "

" You looked like you were having some sort of a dream . You kept muttering Clark over and over. "

" Uh yeah well sorta. Right well Ok . " She got up brushed off her skirt .

"Lois do you wanna have dinner with me tonight.?"

" I...I ...I don't know. "

" look I think its important please ?"

" Clark ...I..."

" Please? "

" Fine . Ill be at your place at around say 7:30? "

" Great. Hey you want coffee?"

" Yeah get me a ..." Before he could finish he replied " A cappuccino no foam . Got it . be back in ten. "

" How do you... Clark? Clarkkk? Where'd you go ? Clarkkk??"


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Clark did everything he could to make 'Chloe' feel as comfortable as possible. He flew to Italy after work for Pasta and Wine . He went to Switzerland for Lavender candles and he went to Hawaii for wild flowers. After going home and setting the food on nice plates and arranging the wildflowers Clark heard the doorbell at exactly 7:30. As he went to go to attend to the door he saw his glasses sitting on the table. He stopped to ponder if he should wear them or not. In the end he pulled them off the table and put them on deciding that if they did get to talking and she did discover who he was he would take them off and be honest with her. From what he could see Lois Lane or not it was still all Chloe inside.

" Clark open up already!" She called through the door snapping him back to reality.

" Oh, uh Gee I'm coming" he called through the door. After opening the door and inviting her in he went to the bedroom and pulled out some photo albums from when they were teens .

" Is that lavender candles ? Those are my favorite , how do you seem to know all of my favorite things?"

" Uh Lois I have something I want to talk to you about, you may want to sit down here . " He aid gesturing to the couch.

" Clark I've known you for less than 24 hours what could you possibly have to tell me that's so groundbreaking I need to sit down and buckle in. "

" Look remember when earlier I asked you if you thought we had met before?"

" Yeah? so?"

" Well I think we have. I had a friend in high school she was my best friend . Her name was Chloe Sullivan . You remind me of her. She went missing the day before she was supposed to leave for college . After some further investigation its to my belief that she was kidnapped. You see Chloe had a knack for digging into stories way to deep and getting herself into trouble on the way. "

Silence

Lois began laughing hysterically wiping tears from her eyes.

" What could possibly be so funny?" Clark questioned

" So what you think I'm her? " She said with a giggle

" Well... yeah. .." he said unsure now.

" That's pretty good , remind me tomorrow to thank Perry for hooking me up with another nutcase." She said grabbing her purse " I swear somehow you guys are drawn to me like magnets. "

" You see she always had the crazy men come after her , not that I'm a nutcase ...cause I'm not I swear but Chloe always had trouble with crazy people."

Lois just looked at him with a blank face. " I really have to go. "

" Please don't leave, just look at some photos please!"

" I'm going !"

" No please look at them and call me a nutcase again and then you can leave. "

She opened up the photo albums thinking of something sarcastic to say but was in too much shock at the revelation. This girl did look a lot like her . Almost identical.

" I could never forget Chloe's eyes. When I saw you I knew , you were her . "

" This can't ...no...I..."

" I know its a lot to take in but ... you have to trust me. "

" How long have you been looking for this girl?"

" ten years. "

" Did you love her?" She asked flipping through the photos .

" ...no...but she loved me. I was in love with another girl who I should have gave up on when I had the chance. "

" Do you love her now?"

" question is , does she still love me now?"

it was quiet.

" Uh , do you remember anything from when you were a teenager ?" Clark asked breaking the silence.

" Clark, I don't remember anything from two years ago. All I know is that I woke up in an apartment and the phone was ringing I answered it and it was the daily planet calling to tell me I was late for my first day. Something told me to go ,so I went there followed clues and just started living. All I know is that once in a while I have a flashback kind of my former life. "

" Flashbacks? Like how?"

" Like today at the robbery when I passed out, I saw call me the nutcase , but I saw a man flying and then when I passed out I saw Chloe or me and Clark or you on a windmill and it was like I or Chloe was teaching you or Clark to fly. "

" What ?, that's crazy" He said denying the memory.

" I know!"

" So" he began changing the subject away from him flying " its almost like someone erased your memory and took care of you for 10 years then left you in the apartment with a job set up . Almost like when a zoo sets an animal free into the wild. "

" I can't believe this. "

" We will work together to find out who did this I promise you. "

" Yeah .Uh tomorrow is good... " She said

" Anytime Chloe.."

" Please call me Lois . Right now that's the only person I've ever known . "

" Alright"

another awkward silence

" I've missed you. " Clark said leaning in for a kiss.

" Look I uh I got to go. Dinner looks great but I'll just pick something up later. uh bye Clark see you tomorrow. "

" Please stay, I have pasta from Italy and wine and ..."

" Clark , thanks but metropolis little Italy is not that great , I gotta go ok? Bye ." She said leaving .

" Uh bye." he wave as the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening after Lois or Chloe had left Clark sat in silence. He sat on the old couch from his loft in Smallville and rubbed his temples. It was not exactly how he had the evening planned , but he was still surprised by her reaction. 'This is Chloe for Christ sake! She of all people would understand something this strange going on. 'He thought to himself. He needed to get out to think. But all he could think about was Chloe. Was adventures of their past and how she could forget about him.

That evening after Lois or Chloe had left she went home to her apartment. She called the babysitter ahead of time and offered her a ride home. She went up into the apartment only to be greeted by the little boy.

" Mommy Mommy!" She said trying not to wince at her strength as he ran up to her squeezing her legs.

" Hey, Clark" She said with giggle , " Where you good for Chelsea?"

" Yes , I swear , tell her Chelsea tell her how good I was. "

" He was an angel I swear ," She said with a wink.

" Oh that's great. Clark why don't you go put on your p.j.'s on and I promise you that you can sleep on the couch with me ok?"

" Yeah Yeah Yeah!" He said jumping up and down

" Okay" she said with a smile.

Clark was in fact the spitting image of his father . Lois had never known the father nor knows how she got pregnant . She was a virgin the day she found out she was pregnant and since raising little Clark something told her he was special. He had curly raven locks and piercing green eyes. Until that evening she had no idea who the father could have been or if by some miracle there even was a father. When little Clark was born something inside said Clark when she looked at him. She didn't know why or how but that's what she knew she had to call him.

" I owe you thirty right?"

" Oh no please twenty is plenty. " Chelsea offered

Chelsea was Clark's babysitter. Chloe had met her through a coworker. She was a fabulous babysitter . She always made sure he had dinner and played games with him. She read him stories and tucked him in even thought no matter how quiet Chloe or Lois tried to be when coming home he always knew somehow and jumped out of bed. She was the father Clark never had some nights.

" Your turning down an extra ten?"

" I actually have fun watching Clark , we have a lot of fun together . "

" Wow, um ok then I will call you again., once again I'm sorry to call you on such short notice its just that a work thing came up tonight and ..."

" Please its ok. "

" Alright at lease let me give you ten for a cab fare..."

" No No I have my car in the alley ..."

" If your sure , just be careful , I know there's a real crime rate shoot right now."

" I will , call me again.."

" I will.."

Suddenly Clark came running out of the room

" wait wait wait dont leave yet Chelsea wait ,"

" Okay okay , I'm not leaving yet what?"

" Bye!" He said giving her a hug

" bye . " Chelsea said trying to pry his arms from her legs .

" Clark let go ..."

" Oh sorry Chelsea "Clark apologized

" Its ok , your just so strong sometimes , I will see you again. "

" ok bye . "

" Bye Clark. "

That evening Clark had decided to go for run. He could have flown around but he didn't feel like it at the moment. He just wanted to run , just like he used to.

He ran across town , stopping in a harder parts of town. He decided to walk a little to think. When he was walking down an alley he heard a scream. The scream of a young girl . It was no where near where he was in fact it was more downtown , if anything near the sharks stadium he determined. He ran towards the scream to find a young girl with curly blonde hair being mugged . Her arms restrained behind her back and a gun to her head .

" EMPTY THE BAG! " The mugger commanded .

The girl was in hysterics as she began to unload a cell phone , a magazine , and a pack of cigarettes.

" well somebody hasn't been a good girl he whispered into her ear . "

Clark couldn't take anymore, he super sped in and pulled the man off of her . He punched him so hard that he slammed into the car nearby and made a dent in his body shape.

He bent over to comfort the girl . " Are you ok?"

" uh yeah , I ...I .. I think so ." She said trying to bring herself together as he brought her into a hug.

" Uh my name is ...Jeff. " He lied. He didn't want her to know his real name after that display of power.

" Chelsea ." She said taking his hand as he helped her up. " Thank you so much I ought to be going. "

' He looks so familiar .' she thought to herself.

" Oh it's no problem , I have to go too , uh bye. "

" bye. " She waved off getting into her car.

After she was out of sight Clark picked up the mugger and called him a cab.

" Lets get one thing straight , if I catch you around here , or anywhere for that matter doing anything like that again , and I guarantee you that I will , you are going to be so sorry. " He whispered into the muggers ear while tightening his grip on the muggers neck.

" Got it ?"

" Yea." The mugger shook nervously.

" Good. " he said as he threw the man into the cab and turned around to go home.


End file.
